zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/32
Zarel E-Mail #32 Zarel is asked if Strong Bad ever annoys him. Oddly enough, Strong Bad is asked the same thing. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Bad, Marshie, The Sad Kids, Yodeler Man Places: The Roomy-Vac, The Field Transcript ZAREL: Please, baby, please, baby, baby baby, pleaaaaaaase...gimme some email! subject: Zarel Hey Strongbad! Man that Zarel kid is annoying, amirite? Ami Rite {He says "amirite" as "ammy-right", and pronounces the sender's name as "am I right"} ZAREL: What?! I'm not annoying! Since when have I ever been annoying? {Fade to black, in white text, the words, "Elsewhere..." appear} {Fade in to outside of Strong Bad's SnailMail box} STRONG BAD: Well, gotta go clean out the old girl. {He opens a letter} Hey Aruseus! Does Strong Bad annoy you sometimes???? Robert, Scotland STRONG BAD: {after saying "Hey Aruseus"} Aruse-who? {reads the rest} What?! I'm not annoying! Since when have I ever been annoying? {Cut back to Zarel} ZAREL: So Strong Ba- {Cut back to Strong Bad} STRONG BAD: -rel thinks I'm annoying, eh? Well It seems like- {Cut back to Zarel} ZAREL: -I'm-a gonna have-ta teach him a- {Cut back to Strong Bad} STRONG BAD: -lesson with a punch to the face! This- {Cut back to Zarel} ZAREL: -calls for extreme measures! I'm gonna have to take- {Cut back to Strong Bad} STRONG BAD: -something like this into- {Cut back to Zarel} ZAREL: -my own hands- {Cut back to The Field, where Strong Bad and Zarel are next to each other} STRONG BAD: Strong Bad style! ZAREL: {simultaneously} Zarel style! STRONG BAD: Alright, The Big Zalowski, what's this about me being annoying? ZAREL: I was gonna ask you the same, Strong Bad! That crap is with that email I got? STRONG BAD: Well, there was a snail mail today addressed to who I think is you... ZAREL: {off character} Was it for Aruseus? STRONG BAD: {off character} Yeah. ZAREL: {off character} Yeah, then it's me. STRONG BAD: {off character} Alright. {back in character} Well, there was a snail mail today addressed to you asking if I annoy you sometimes! ZAREL: That's funny, because I got an email addressed to you asking if I'm annoying or not! {The screen dims, and the two are frozen in place} {Marshie wobbles onscreen} MARSHIE: Well, kids? Didjya miss me? {Cut to a yellow background} MARSHIE: It's that time of year again! {As Marshie says this, a Santa hat drops on his head and a Christmas tree pops up. The Sad Kids also appear. Snow falls, and bells can be heard jingling.} MARSHIE: Not that time of year! {Everything behind Marshie explodes, cut to a red background} MARSHIE: Play our new Fluffy Puff Annoying-Off Sweepstakes and win a trip to a place! {Marshie appears on Main Page 2 when he says "a place" wearing lederhosen and a Tyrolean hat.} YODELER MAN: Ricola! {Cut to a green background this time with a Fluffy Puff Mayonnaise can in the background} MARSHIE: All you have to do is shove a Fluffy Puff Marshmallow in every orifice of your bod- {Cut back to Zarel and Strong Bad at the Field, Marshie is still in mid float} ZAREL AND STRONG BAD: {yelling} Shut up, will ya?! MARSHIE: Jipes! {flies away} ZAREL: So where were we? STRONG BAD: Who is more annoying... {Pause for 3 seconds, the two lower their eyelids} ZAREL AND STRONG BAD: He is. {Cut back to the Roomy-Vac} ZAREL: {typing} So there you have it, Amaterasu. We've- {Cut to Strong Bad writing a snail mail} STRONG BAD: {writing} -come to a consensus that neither one of us is more- {Cut back to Zarel} ZAREL: {typing} -annoying than the other! We've pretty much agreed that if- {Cut back to Strong Bad} STRONG BAD: {writing} -anyone of us is the most annoying, it's- {Cut to Strong Bad and Zarel in the Roomy-Vac interior replying to their respective messages} ZAREL AND STRONG BAD: -that freakin' marshmallow. Done! {The Paper} {pause for 5 seconds} ZAREL: Yeah, now get out of my house. Fun Facts *"The Big Zalowski" is in reference to "The Big Lebowski." *Amaterasu can refer to either a Japanese goddess of the sun, or the main character of the Okami series, under the same name and general basis.